User talk:Addy1234
Welcome Hi, welcome to Club Penguin Fan Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Club Penguin:The Show!!! page. If you need help, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) ok i will :) when i think of a new thing to add. Let's be buddys I apperciate you making me appear in your show. winks ;) I'm glad to see you editing your page (Club Penguin:The Show!!!) more. Also i need to ask for help. I got no fresh Ideas of how Candace meets Dan. Can you tell the tale for me? If yes: Thanks. If no:That's fine. The Real Sthomas: from the Slush Invaders Game 02:25, October 28, 2012 (UTC)The Real Sthomas thanks but I was think of HOW candace meets Dan Addy,The next holiday special was supposed to be THANKSGIVING Since you skipped to april fools day i take it that you don't celebrate christmas, new year's eve, and valentines day. Thank you just letting you know, Your Page, Club Penguin:The Show!!! is a big success! Fine we will go with the blaster fight. The thing i was planning is that rookie could try to shoot Dan a couple of times to stop Candace from dating him any longer. I added a picture so you could see what Mr Cow2 looked like. It is to the left of the zombie Candace picture. Actully he does not wear clothes. If you want him to wear clothes i Will change it Don't worry because I won't worry. I liked the music and i am going to upload a zombie picture My photo of zombie Mr Cow2 is to the left of the Original Mr Cow2. They Don't look much different. Your zombie photos are really creeping me out He was Carlos Mtz2 and he was runing Club Penguin:The Show!!! i ALREADY DID! at the end when they defeat Benny Skruger everyone comes back alive! Besides,Three of them weren't destroyed. Someone deleted all our hard work! Can you do the boss music for Mega Chomper? (Mega Chomper is a new boss i added) yep. it's fine. Have you seen my edits to your page Club Penguin EPF Mission:Not Very Possible Sorry and fine. How long r u gonna be off this wiki! I'm kinda considering putting the Quit Template on ur userpage! (P.S. If u do come back, make sure to vote on I dare you, Mr Cow2!) All of these messages are from:The Real Sthomas (talk) Alert! Too many people are ruining Club Penguin:The Show!!! we need to protect it! SPS I would like to hear one the SPS members catchphases --Emilythebrawler (talk) 09:42, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I also need help with the story of Club Penguin - Super Penguins proof Yes i heard about it Im sorry when i got banned from doing anything from club penguin the show i wa sad. I didnt know u didnt want a change im super sorry about that. you may not know me. but I definitely know you. I'm friends with the The Real Sthomas. so are you. and now that I come across it. here's a template too: what is this about?:I'm a friend of The Real Sthomas and I already gave him a template and a link. the template is for the mart456t Christmas party. the mart456t Christmas party is a Christmas party made by Mart456t. click here for an official invitation tracker Mart456t (talk) 16:53, December 22, 2012 (UTC)